MicroNations Fandom:Userboxes
Userboxes are small boxes that you can palce on your user page, so that people can know more about you more quickly. While some of them are made for informing another user of who you are, others are only created for humoruous purposes. In the beginning, userboxes were contstructed out of templates, but were later abandoned due to the impossibility of placing them on a straight line in a good order. Introduction Before making a userbox, you must ask yourself some questions: *Is it a useful userbox? *Will it offend anyone? *Will someone understand the joke? (in case of humoruous boxes) *And more especially... DO I KNOW HOW TO CREATE IT? If your answer to the fourth question was a loud "NO", then take a look at the next section. How to make (and place) a userbox Userboxes look awesome because they are made using this template here. The template gives you also all instructions of how to make a userbox by using all steps that it gives you. Userbox then are placed on a straight line by using a table, like the ones that MicroWiki normally uses for infoboxes, which of course are different from the one's we're looking at here (for instance, that box you see on the right of a person's article, like this one). In this small tutorial, however, I'll show you a very rapid way of making an infobox for your userpage. This table with userboxes is the one I have on my user page: And that's the result it gives: Who is who? With the code above, we can now analyze how the template works: * float is where we want the userboxes to appear. In my case, you can see that they're on the right because this command tells them to be there. Therefore, if you want them to the left, you must write float:left. * is where the Userbox template ends and |} is the end of the whole script. Be careful! Remember to ALWAYS terminate your userboxes and tables with brackets and to divide all parameters of your userbox with |', unless you want to end up with something like this: this template here I find this last one very attracting (''however, it shows you how HTML colors work). Your turn now Now seriously, here I just showed you how userboxes work. This, however, is the template for you, if you want to start from zero: Parameters to change are shown with a '\\ //. Remember to remove them!'' ;) List of userboxes with their code Basic Basic userboxes. this template here this template here Micronation-Related List of userboxes that are related to micronations in general. this template here this template here this template here this template here this template here this template here this template here this template here Titles List of userboxes showing titles, offices, memberships, and/or MicroWiki staff. this template here this template here this template here this template here this template here this template here this template here this template here Humor List of userboxes only created for humorous purposes. this template here this template here this template here this template here External links *HTML Colors - Here you can find a list of all hexadecimal codes for HTML colors. Category:Uncategorized